Questions
by warmheartxoxo
Summary: Everyone has a question. Everyone is curious. And cats are the most curious creatures of them all...let's see if Ikuto's questions are answered...


**Ikuto: *Ahem***

**Heart: This is going to be a cute one-shot!**

**Ikuto: Your one-shots suck.**

**Heart: Thanks, love you too...**

**Ikuto: They don't make sense.**

**Heart:...**

**Ikuto: They're so boring.**

**Heart:...**

**Ikuto: And-**

**Heart: OKAY QUIT INSULTING ME ALREADY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Everyone is curious.<p>

Everyone always has a question on their minds...except for babies, of course, but you get the idea.

Tsukyomi Ikuto is a cat.

And cats are very curious.

Cats have lots of questions, yet to be answered.

Ikuto has a lot of unanswered questions, and they're yet to be answered.

_Why did my father leave?_

_Where did he go?_

_Why did my mother marry _him_?_

_Why did my father leave me and Utau?_

_Why do I love Amu so much?_

_How did I fall in love with her?_

_Does she love me back?_

Ikuto sighed. So many unanswered questions, yet to be answered.

And he's going to answer those questions.

He chara changed with Yoru and hopped building to building, until he reached Amu's bedroom. He's going to start with one of his most important questions of them all.

_Why do I love Amu so much?_

What it her pink hair? Her beautiful golden eyes that seem to sparkle whenever she smiles? Her beautiful pink lips that gives Ikuto a sudden urge to swoop down and capture with his own? Was it her selflessness, her personality, her kindness, her smile? What was it? Was it that pink blush that appears whenever he teases her?

Oh great, he thought. More questions.

Guess he's going to have to answer them.

He was about to knock on Amu's balcony until he overheard her conversation on her cell phone. Since when did she have a cell phone? (Yay, another question.)

"Haha, Rima! Of course not! Uh huh. Uh huh. Go for it! Nagi obviously likes you!"

Another question: Who's Nagi?

"Of course I don't like Nagi, Rima! Quit being so possessive! He's just my friend!"

Who's Rima?

"N-no! I don't like anyone yet..."

Ikuto leaned in curiously.

"N-no, it's not Tadase-kun!...I'M NOT BLUSHING!...NO, I'M NOT LYING...I'M NOT LYING! I'M NOT BLUSHING!"

Ikuto growled slightly as her face increased of redness.

"If you don't like anyone, then who do you like?" Ikuto managed to hear from her cell phone. "Is it that blue-haired weirdo that stalks you on the way home?"

"E-eh?! Of course not!" Amu yelled.

"Then is he your friend, at least? You should get closer to him, you guys make a cute couple."

"N-no we don't! I don't like him, we're NEVER going to be a couple, and we're not even friends!"

Ikuto's heart immediately shattered. He thought they were at least friends. He was about to hop away and cry when suddenly-

"Okay, I know that's a little harsh. I don't really hate him _that _much..."

Ikuto smirked.

"Okay, I _might _have a _teeny-tiny _crush on him...NO I DO NOT LOVE HIM DO YOU HEAR ME RIMA?!"

Ikuto chuckled as Amu grumbled a good-bye into her cell phone and groaned as she flopped on her bed.

Ikuto decided this was a good time to enter, so he slid open her balcony door with a sexy smirk and said, "Hey, strawberry."

"I-Ikuto!" Amu cried out in surprise. "W-what are you doing here? D-did you-"

"My, my, what an interesting conversation you had with Rima." Ikuto smirked.

"BAKA!" she yelled. "I take it all back! You're such a jerk!"

"Yes, a jerk that you _might _have a _teeny-tiny _crush on, remember?"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, blushing hard. "Is your only reason to come her is to annoy me?"

Ikuto smirks. "Only for you, Amu-koi."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Amu yelled. Suddenly, she yawned.

Ikuto sighed. "If you were tired you could've just said so."

"Fine, but get out!"

"Why?"

"Cuz you're a pervert and you'll do horrible things to me while I'm asleep!"

"Oh? What kind of horrible things?"

"NOTHING!"

"So may I stay?"

Amu grumbled something under her breath.

"What was that, Amu? All I heard was you grumbling."

"I SAID FINE!"

Ikuto smirked and lied down on her bed beside her.

As he fell asleep with Amu's breath tickling his neck as she hugged him, he suddenly remembered that he didn't get his questions answered yet.

_All well, some questions should remain mysteries. Anyway, I'll probably find out when I get married to Amu, isn't that right, Amuto fans?_

Fangirls: SQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AMUTO 4 LIFE!

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: So...<strong>

**Heart: Hmm?**

**Ikuto: In the future, I'm getting married to Amu?**

**Heart: Well, duh.**

**Ikuto: *squeals like a fangirl***

**Heart: Haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Personally, I think that this one-shot is _way _better than the other ones I made...please review, and favourite, and whatever! I hoped you liked this! **


End file.
